


The King of Light

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Game Spoilers, Heavy Angst, I hurt you too, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, i hurt myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Pain. So. Much. Pain.It's endgame but with extra GladNoct because I love them, therefore I must hurt them.





	The King of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to work through a little block I'm having. I have WAY TOO MANY FICS to write but there's too many that I'm really stuck on. So yeah, this is just pure, unadulterated agony that I wanted to share with all of you good people. It's set between Noct's return from his ten year absence in the crystal and the end game only with a 'what if Gladio and Noctis were banging?' thrown in. Also, 30 year old Noctis? Yum. Seriously, having a character the same age as me is so amazing in a Video game. I'm beyond happy, especially since he's ridiculously fit. Enjoy.

When Gladio first laid eyes on Noctis after ten long, terrible years, it was as if he felt some missing part of himself return. He was made whole once again and it brought a lightness to his heart that had been heavy for too long.

 

“Finally, got you alone.”

 

Noctis turned, he was stood at the edge of the camp and sight set on the horizon. Gladio felt disturbed by the look in his dark blue eyes, they reflected the dying flames of the fire and it gave them an eerie glow. He suppressed the urge to shudder, they'd all seen things, they'd all witnessed atrocities so terrible it had scarred them deeply. Noctis had aged well, his jaw and cheekbones reflecting his maturity, it was surreal considering Gladio's last memories of his prince had been of a boy barely come to manhood. He looked like a war veteran, he had the same glassy look in his eyes as many Kingsglaive had. And yet...yet the way he held himself, his shoulder's straight and head held high reflected a man who had finally come to terms with his destiny. Gladio was reminded forcefully that before him was no longer a young prince but a King.

 

“Where are the others?” Noctis asked, his eyes returning to whatever it was he found so interesting in the surrounding landscape.

 

“Iggy's getting some ingredients and Prompto's gone with him.” Gladio replied, moving to Noctis' side. “You...look good.” Gladio winced internally, he hadn't meant to say that and he felt stupid for saying it but he watched Noctis' lips curl upwards in a half-smile.

 

“Yeah? So do you.” Noctis ran a hand down his cheek, “Could probably use a shave though.”

 

Gladio chuckled, “Yeah, same here.”

 

Again silence descended but Gladio didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would, despite the fact that memories of Noctis' body still haunted the dark corners of his mind. “Noct, I-”

 

“No.” Noctis shook his head, glancing over at his shield before stepping away just as Gladio moved forward, arms out. “Gladio, we can't...”

 

“Why not? It's been ten years. Ten years without you, not knowing what the hell happened and then you turn up out of the blue like...like some kind of fairy tale hero and I can't touch you?”

 

Noctis finally raised his head to meet Gladio's eyes, “Gladio...” His voice cracked and he bared his teeth a little, turning his head away as if in shame. “I want to. Gods...I want to...”

 

Gladio stepped closer, his large hand rising and cupping Noctis' chin. Slowly he lifted Noctis' head so they were looking at each other again. “For years I fought with my desires; duty over love...I'm not doing it again. I've finally got you back, don't make me lose you twice.” Without waiting for the King's answer he leaned down and kissed him. Their lips met; chapped, coarse beards scraping against skin...it was different, so different but it was everything Gladio had been dying for. The missing part of his heart was back, he was whole. Noctis' arms rose, hesitantly at first before finally wrapping around Gladio's waist and tightening at the base of his spine. Noctis was bent back awkwardly but didn't seem to mind, a soft, choked sound escaped his bruised lips but Gladio swallowed it and pushed his tongue into Noctis' mouth to quiet any more sounds. Gladio reached up, pushing his fingers deep into Noctis' dark hair and pulling his head to find a more comfortable angle. He felt the King shudder against him, his own heart pounding so desperately he was sure Noctis could feel it too. He turned them both, pushing Noctis up against a nearby rock, his free hand sliding down his waist to rest on his hip.

 

Finally Noctis pulled away, a soft gasp leaving his mouth as he panted and searched Gladio's painfully familiar face. He lifted a hand and ran his finger tips over the well loved planes of his face, taking his time to re-memorise it all. Then he closed his eyes and let his hand fall away, it dropped back to his side, and a pained look crossed his face. “Gladio...” He muttered, pressing the flat of both palms against Gladio's warm chest, finger nails digging into the firm muscles. “This is wrong. I can't...I can't do this...”

 

Gladio felt Noctis push him, he stumbled back a step and frowned in confusion. “Why?” He asked in a voice that betrayed him by cracking.

 

Noctis lifted a hand to his eyes, sinking down the rock at his back and falling on to his ass. He lifted a knee and rested his elbow on it while he took a moment to gather his wits. “Because it'll never go anywhere. This...whatever we had...is in the past. It...it was good. I...” He trailed off, biting his lip before forcing the words out through a throat that was constricting with emotion. Finally his hand fell away from his eyes and looked up at Gladio, seeing the beautiful man he had always half-worshipped ever since he was a child. A pang of pain shot through his chest and he cursed the gods and their prophecies. “Gladio, when...when we return to Insomnia-”

 

“Aaand we're baack guys!” Prompto's voice made Gladio jerk around in surprise, seeing the grinning blond carrying an armful of ingredients. “Did ya know that Iggy can detect what mushrooms are edible just by touch? How cool is that?”

 

Noctis forced a smile, “Yeah, really cool.” He said and rose clumsily to his feet. He ducked his head, avoiding Gladio's eyes as he went to the campfire and tried to help Prompto and Ignis. Gladio stood in the shadows and watched, his huge arms folded over his chest as he wondered what Noctis had been about to say.

 

They ate in silence as the eternal night pressed in against their little camp, Gladio's eyes constantly lifted to look over at Noctis who seemed to be deliberately avoiding him. Prompto talked animatedly about some of the more hilarious hunts they had been on, and Ignis smiled softly to himself as he drank coffee. Finally the conversation died off, Noctis looked down at his empty plate and knew there was no way he could put it off any longer. He took a breath and closed his eyes, praying for strength. “Guys I...” he felt all eyes on him and his guts twisted uncomfortably, he closed his eyes in an attempt to find the words he would need to explain what he had to do. His hand shook minutely and he felt someone take his plate from him, he looked up to see Prompto smiling at him. He found he was unable to return the smile and watched it fall from his best friends face, his lips parted as if he was about to speak and his eyebrows drew down into a frown. “When we go back...when we finally kill Ardyn...” Noctis took a shaky breath again and frowned at his knees, one hand ran through his untidy hair and he tried to force the words through gritted teeth. “To bring back the light the King must die.” He whispered, voice hitching as terror welled up inside him and he forced it back down. He couldn't afford to be afraid, it was far too late for that. The silence that followed was agony, he heard Prompto's breath stutter and Ignis clear his throat. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “To bring back the dawn I have to sacrifice my life.” He swallowed, finally opening his eyes and looking at his small group of friends. As he met each of their eyes he felt the lump in his throat grow, his chest ached and his heart beat seemed heavy. He felt the tell-tale burn in his eyes and swallowed it back.

 

“I...admit that I had my suspicions.” Ignis said finally, breaking the silence. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and sighed shakily. “So it is...the prophecy...” He fell silent, words seeming to have failed him as he bowed his head.

 

Prompto shifted a little before slowly moving back to his seat, Gladio could only stare ahead as if he'd been struck by a powerful blow. It made sense now, Noctis' distance; he was trying to ease the inevitable heartache. It was stupid and noble and exactly the sort of shit Noctis would pull. The silence sucked them all in, wrapped them up in their own silent grief. Ignis curled his long fingers around the mug in his hands, his blind eyes fixed upon the source of heat before him. Gladio seemed lost to himself, eyes turned inwards as he sought control over his tumultuous emotions while Prompto sniffed, running a hand down his face as he lowered his eyes to the dirt between his boots. “I-Is there-?”

 

“No.” Noctis' voice was barely above a whisper now, Gladio grit his teeth and winced as he tried to force his heart to be still. “There's no other way.”

 

The silence enclosed them all again and this time it lasted far longer as they all slowly digested the hard truth; Noctis would die. Gladio tried to fight the inevitable wave of agony but it was no use, it didn't help when Noctis started to speak again. He let out a soft sigh, a single tear slipping slowly down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

 

“ _What can I say...You guys...are the best.”_

 

Gladio remained sat outside long after Prompto and Ignis had excused themselves to go to bed. He watched the fire slowly die, wondering if there was any point in keeping it going. He knew he should sleep, get in as much rest as possible until they started off on the last leg of their journey but he couldn't find it in himself to move.   
  
Movement made him slowly lift his head and he saw Noctis standing by the edge of the camp again. Gladio slowly rose to his feet, his legs feeling unsteady and his knees weak but he forced himself to walk to his King's side. He stood behind him, looking out over the dark landscape as Noctis shivered. “You should rest.” Gladio managed to speak in a relatively normal tone, surprising himself.

 

“I've been asleep for ten years; I've had enough rest.” Noctis replied, wrapping his arms around himself and lowering his head.

 

“Noct...”

 

“When we get to Insomnia, when it's finally time for me to do what I have to...I need you to stand back.”

 

“Noct-”

 

“No. listen to me; as your King I'm ordering you to stand back. Let me _die_ , Gladio.”

 

Gladio hissed air through his teeth, closing his eyes tightly. “Don't. Don't you dare-”

 

“You're no longer my shield, Gladio.”

 

“I am. I'll always be-”

 

“I release you from your duty.”

 

“No.”

 

“You can't protect me from this. You can't die for me.”

 

“It's my duty-”

 

“And it's mine to die for this world!” Noctis snapped, shaking now with anger and pain. “I'm giving you your last orders; when I die, live. Live on and live a good life. Get old. Love someone else.”

 

Gladio's chest was too tight, his heart thundering against his ribs like a heavy drum. He curled his hands into fists, tilting his head back to stare blindly up at the starless sky. “What...what use am I without you? What purpose do I have when my King is d-dead?”

 

“Your purpose is to carry on.” Noctis' voice was hard yet fragile, like thin ice over a stormy lake.

 

“I'm your shield, I'm supposed to take any blow that's gonna kill you...you can't...you can't ask me this. You can't make me just stand and watch as the man I-I...the man I _love_ is killed right before me. I lost you once; don't you dare make me lose you again.”

 

“Gladio... _stop_...”

 

Gladio grabbed Noctis by the shoulders, turning him around forcefully; “I'd kill for you, Noct. I'd take a million blades for you! How can I just stand aside and let this happen?! I've lost everything but I can't lose you! I can't! No amount of orders are going to stop me from doing what my family have done for generations!”

 

“G-Gladio-”

 

Gladio shook the king, like he had so many times before when he was young and stupid. He held him tightly, fingers digging painfully through the thin shirt he wore. “Without you I'm nothing! W-without you...I can't...I can't go on. I can't live without you! Don't you get that yet, Noctis?! You're my life! You're everything to me and I'd walk into hell if it meant you'd live! If I can't protect you from this then I'd rather die with you. I wanna...I wanna die at your side like I'm supposed to. At least...at least let me have that. Death is a hell of a lot better than living my life without my King.”

 

Noctis gazed up at Gladio, his eyes filling with tears; “I can't let that happen.” He whispered hoarsely, grabbing at Gladio's huge arms and dragging himself forward. “I want you to live. I want you to find someone else! Don't you get it? This is my burden and you guys...you guys deserve to be normal...to live...a-a normal l-life... _shit_...don't make this any harder than it has to be.”

 

Gladio let out a deep yell of frustration and pain, he slammed Noctis into the same group of rocks as before. “ _I'll follow you into hell_.” He repeated firmly, fingers tightening against Noctis' arms as he cut off whatever the King's reply was with a deep, probing kiss. Noctis struggled, his hands twitching and his feet kicking at the dirt but he was well and truly trapped. After a moment he gave in, Gladio felt the tension drain from his muscles and he went limp. Gladio pulled away enough to release Noctis' arms and reach between them for his belt. He flicked it open and felt his King's half-hard cock beneath his finger tips. Noctis tipped his head back against the rocks at his back, a tear slipping down his cheek and getting caught in his beard. Gladio kissed it away, only to get his own tears on Noctis' skin. He moved down Noct's chin, kissing his way to his exposed throat with his eyes firmly shut. Noctis shuddered against him, fingers twitching and a soft, desperate gasp escaping his lips as Gladio palmed him over his underwear. Gladio stifled a pained sob, swallowing it back as he dug his teeth into Noctis' throat. He sucked, leaving a large bruise in his wake; something he'd never have done before now. He groaned as Noctis started to undo his belt, fingers clumsy in his haste and grief. They scrambled desperately to remove their trousers and boots until they were finally exposed to the cool air, Gladio grabbed Noctis and lifted him by the hips so that his cock slid between his ass cheeks. Noctis wrapped his legs firmly around Gladio's waist and threw his head back as he bit down hard on his lower lip to stifle a cry of pleasure. They kissed, tongues meeting between their lips, swallowing the tears and pain; absorbing each other's grief.

 

They fucked beneath the colourless sky, their cries muffled against sweaty flesh and their eyes conveying every feeling they'd ever had for one another. When Noctis came he arched his back, giving himself utterly to his shield as he sobbed his name into his damp hair. Gladio couldn't last much longer, he followed with a grunt that sounded more like pain than pleasure.

 

They fell to the ground, panting, sweaty and only half-clothed. Noctis curled up against Gladio's side, burying his face in his neck as he shivered and tried to regain his senses. Their fingers entwined, Gladio's eyes fixed on the sky as he tried to remember just what dawn had looked like and finding that he couldn't. He felt empty, drained of emotion as they lay under the open sky and listened to the sound of daemons screaming in the night.

 

Finally, Noctis stirred but didn't look up. “...Gladio?” He whispered in a small voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I...I don't wanna go.”

 

Gladio closed his eyes as pain hit him hard in the gut like a fatal sword stroke. He choked on a sob and held Noctis closer, one hand at his back, the other tangled in the mess of black hair. His tears fell down the sides of his face as he stared unseeing at the sky; knowing there would be a dawn and that Noctis would never get to see it.

 

“ _Walk tall...my friends...”_

 

Gladio knew the second Noctis left the world of the living. He knew when he felt a great emptiness engulf him, he knew when the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. He knew when his massive blade fell, clattering from fingers bloodied and numb. He lifted his head and looked, hearing the daemons of the city scream. Ignis lifted his head, eyes as sightless as ever yet he felt the sunlight as it touched his skin. Prompto's gun clattered to the street as the Iron Giant he had been fighting roared behind him, he looked up, tears staining his cheeks pink. Ignis choked on his breath, one hand going to his heart as if it pained him, he dropped to his knees and lowered his head a mixture of emotions fighting desperately for dominance within him. Prompto gasped as he too dropped to the concrete, sending agony lancing up his knees but not caring as he gave into his grief and buried his face in his hands. Gladio remained standing, watching the light even as it blinded him, it threw everything into blinding colour. It illuminated streets that he hadn't seen in too many years, the steps still stained a rusty colour from the blood spilled. Gladio lifted a hand, shielding his eyes and continued to watch as daemons screamed and burst into clouds of darkness. It was too bright, his eyes burned and the emptiness in his chest only increased until he feared it would crush him. It was heavy, a knot inside his stomach and chest. It hurt. It hurt so much it was going to kill him as surely as the sunlight killed the daemons.

 

It was over. The sun was risen.

 

The king was dead.

 

The palace was eerily silent as the three of them walked through the familiar halls, their eyes drifting over familiar shapes but barely even registering them. Gladio led the way, his sword left behind him, impaled in the stone before the steps. He walked with a heavy gait, not wanting to see but unable to help himself. Finally they reached the throne room. Gladio swallowed and moved forward, taking the steps one at a time and wishing he was elsewhere...wishing that he could stop.

 

Sat slumped in the throne was Noctis. His body limp but seemingly untouched. Gladio stood on the step just below and gazed up into Noctis' peaceful face, eyes closed and finally at rest. Slowly he dropped to one knee, bowing his head and closing his eyes. “Sleep well, my king.” He muttered and heard Ignis and Prompto echo the sentiment behind him. When he was done he rose and walked to the King's body, gently he lifted him bridal style and held him close. He turned and Prompto made a sound as if he was going to be sick, Ignis put an arm around him and they moved out of the way as Gladio descended the stairs with Noctis' body.

 

When they were outside Gladio lay the body at the top of the stairs, he arranged Noctis' hands so they lay across his chest and then stepped back so that the light bathed him. His skin seemed to glow, his hair turned blue-black. Gladio's throat and eyes burned, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks as he looked up into the bright blue sky. Not a single cloud could be seen and Gladio only wished he could follow the King beyond the veil. Gladio let his eyes close and he felt a breeze caress his face, it felt familiar somehow, like a hand. Something soft pressed against his lips and he could have sworn he heard his name whispered in the breeze but when he opened his eyes there was only Ignis and Prompto both on their knees as Prompto's loud sobs filled the citadel. Gladio looked down, at his feet lay a photograph, he must have missed it when he was bringing the King's body out to see the light. He bent and picked it up before it could blow away, looking down he saw them all smiling back at him. Noctis sitting down in front of the Regalia, a small cheeky smirk on his lips. A boy, forever trapped at the age of twenty. The breeze picked up, snatching the photo out of his lax fingers and blowing it up and up until Gladio lost sight of it...

 

It felt like farewell.

 


End file.
